


A kiss on the nose = I adore you

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baking, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was genau soll das eigentlich werden, wenn es fertig ist?“, sprach Ryota schließlich endlich die Frage aus, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit ihm Kopf herumschwirrte, während er den gebürtigen Amerikaner skeptisch beobachtete. Alex benahm sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, lief von einem Schrank der Küche zum nächsten, stellt hin und wieder etwas auf die Anrichte und murmelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Der Bassist schaute auf den Zettel in seiner Hand und runzelte die Stirn. So viel Krempel wie der ältere zu Tage förderte stand doch gar nicht im Rezept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the nose = I adore you

„Was genau soll das eigentlich werden, wenn es fertig ist?“, sprach Ryota schließlich endlich die Frage aus, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit ihm Kopf herumschwirrte, während er den gebürtigen Amerikaner skeptisch beobachtete. Alex benahm sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, lief von einem Schrank der Küche zum nächsten, stellt hin und wieder etwas auf die Anrichte und murmelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Der Bassist schaute auf den Zettel in seiner Hand und runzelte die Stirn. So viel Krempel wie der ältere zu Tage förderte stand doch gar nicht im Rezept.

„Ein Kuchen – das solltest du doch wissen!“, gab der größere beinahe empört zurück und stoppte für einen kurzen Moment, um seinen Kollegen aufgesetzt vorwurfsvoll anzublicken. Ryota rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, an welchem er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte, um nicht umgerannt zu werden.

„Das ist mir klar. Takas Geburtstag ist immerhin schon morgen, da bietet es sich an den Kuchen heute zu machen. Ich frage mich auch vielmehr, was du mit dem ganzen Krempel willst. Hast du dir das Rezept überhaupt schon durchgelesen?“, wollte der Bandjüngste mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen, wedelte dabei vielsagend mit dem Zettel in seiner Hand herum, auf dem Tomoya fein säuberlich Zutaten, Mengenangaben und ein paar Zubereitungshinweise notiert hatte. Auf den Kommentar hin ließ Alex die Schüssel, welche er gerade in die Hand genommen hatte, geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen und schlitterte schwungvoll mit Socken über die Küchenfliesen, um knapp vor Ryota zum Stehen zu kommen. Gleich darauf zupfte er das Rezept auch schon aus der Hand des kleineren und schaute sich das Geschriebene an, als hätte er gerade eine Schatzkarte gefunden.

„Wie soll ich es mir angesehen haben, wenn du es hast? Aber so wie ich das sehe, habe ich ein sehr glückliches Händchen und habe alle nötigen Zutaten geholt.“, kommentierte Alex nach einer Weile breit grinsend und der jüngere war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser war den Kopf jetzt schon gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen oder ob er sich das für später aufheben sollte.

„Als du gesagt hast du holst die Zutaten, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du weißt was für einen Kuchen wir machen. Hast du dir das Rezept nicht von Tomoya geben lassen? Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du im Leben klar kommst…“  
Ryota seufzte theatralisch und schob seinen Freund dann etwas beiseite, um das von diesem verursachte Chaos etwas zu lichten. Fast die Hälfte der Sachen auf der Anrichte stellte er zurück in die Schränke und platzierte dann nur eine Schüssel, den Mixer und die nötigen Zutaten auf dem kleinen Küchentisch. Bevor der gebürtige Amerikaner sich über die Aussage seines ehemaligen Kollegen empören konnte, wurde ihm auch schon der besagte Mixer in die Hand gedrückt.

„Ich mache die Zutaten fertig und du mischst alles – das solltest du wohl hinkriegen, ohne noch mehr Unsinn anzustellen, oder?“, wollte der Bassist leicht skeptisch wissen und wippte kritisch mit der Augenbraue, als der ältere daraufhin rasch und selbstüberzeugt nickte. Wenn Alex wollte, dann konnte er sich wirklich gescheit verhalten, aber heute hatte er wohl mal wieder eine seiner etwas aufgedrehteren Phasen und Ryota hoffte inständig, dass der Kuchen darunter nicht leiden würde.

„Das kriegt doch jeder Idiot hin. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Außerdem ist das schließlich für Taka-chan, da muss ich das doch ordentlich machen.“, kommentierte der größere mit einem weiteren bekräftigenden Nicken und strahle dabei wie die Sonne persönlich. Der Bassist war in der Hinsicht zwar nicht ganz so optimistisch, aber er beschloss sich einfach mal auf die Worte des anderen zu verlassen und fing dann an Mehl, Zucker und anderes abzuwiegen. Die Schüsseln mit den abgewogenen Zutaten stellte er allesamt auf den Tisch und schüttete dann auch mit einem Messbecher die nötige Menge Milch in die große Schale.

„Dann zeig mal was du kannst.“, forderte Ryota seinen Freund frech grinsend auf und ging in weiser Vorahnung zwei Schritte vom Tisch weg. Natürlich füllte Alex gleich alle Zutaten auf einmal in die Schüssel, anstatt besonders das Mehl nach und nach hinein zu füllen. Der Bassist konnte auch gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, da befand sich der eingeschaltete Mixer auch schon in der Schüssel – natürlich auf höchster Stufe – und dann wurde der Amerikaner auch schon in eine weiße Mehlwolke gehüllt. Der Mixer wurde wieder ausgeschaltet und es ertönte erst mal ein Husten, während Alex versuchte sich mit der Hand wedelnd vor dieser Wolke zu retten und auch wenn das eine ziemliche Sauerei war konnte der jüngere nicht anders als loszulachen.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du die Sachen miteinander mischen sollst und nicht einzeln im Raum verteilen, ja?“, wollte Ryota mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen, während seine Lippen von einem belustigten Grinsen geziert wurden und von dem anderen ertönte zwischen dem Husten ein empörtes Murren. Ehe der Bassist reagieren konnte oder wusste was los war, hatte Alex die Hände in die dünne Mehlschicht auf dem Tisch gedrückt, war in einer fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden und drückte die mehligen Handflächen gegen die Wangen seines Freundes.

„Mach dich über mich lustig und ich verteile die Zutaten gleich auf dir, mein Lieber.“, drohte der gebürtige Amerikaner, war aber selbst nun am grinsen und wuschelte sich kurz durch die Haare, sodass eine weitere weiße Wolke entstand und sie beide zum Husten brachte. Ryota wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wange, schaute mit gerümpfter Nase auf den nun weißen Stoff und wollte dem anderen gerade in die Seite kneifen, da ließ dieser sich auch schon wieder auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Der ex-Gitarrist schnappte sich die Tüte mit dem Mehl und schüttete davon wieder etwas in die Schüssel, um den Verlust auszugleichen und hielt den Mixer wieder hinein, stellte diesen aber diesmal nur auf die erste Stufe und hüllte nicht wieder alles in eine Mehlwolke. Der jüngere beobachtete das erst skeptisch, da es diesmal aber scheinbar unfallfrei von statten ging, wandte er sich schließlich von dem anderen ab und bereitete schon mal die Kuchenform vor, stellte danach bereits den Ofen zum Vorheizen an.

„Was kommt da nachher eigentlich drauf?“, fragte Alex nach einer Weile, als er den Mixer ausschaltete und die nun gleichmäßige Masse in der Schüssel beäugte. Natürlich ließ er es sich auch nicht nehmen den Zeigefinger in den Teig zu tunken, um sein Werk zu probieren und nickte zufrieden über den Geschmack, nachdem er die klebrige Masse abgeleckt hatte.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört als wir uns das überlegt haben?? Eigentlich sollen da Mandarinen und Quark drauf, aber so planlos wie du bist bezweifle ich mal, dass du das auch gekauft hast, richtig?“  
Ryota fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare und öffnete die Tür unter dem Kühlschrank, aber weder da noch in den anderen Schränken konnte er eine Dose Mandarinen ausmachen. Da der ältere scheinbar sowieso auf Verdacht und ohne Plan eingekauft hatte, sollte ihn das wohl nicht wundern.

„Oh, ach so. Das wusste ich nicht, aber ich habe dir ehrlich zugehört. Der Teil muss aber wohl doch an mir vorübergegangen sein. Aber ich habe Erdbeeren geholt, die gehen doch auch oder nicht? Quark und Sahne habe ich auch da.“, versuchte Alex sich rasch wieder gutzustellen, da der Bassist alles andere als begeistert aussah und ihm einen missmutigen Blick zuwarf. Allerdings nickte er langsam, als die Erdbeeren vorgeschlagen wurden und sofort sprang der Amerikaner auf, um das Schälchen zu holen.

„Wo genau lagerst du eigentlich deine Lebensmittel??“, fragte der jüngere skeptisch, da sein Freund dazu aus dem Raum gegangen war und nun mit den Früchten wieder in die Küche kam. Sollte man Erdbeeren nicht wie alles andere auch in der Küche haben und nicht irgendwo anders in der Wohnung? Nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie dem Sänger wirklich diese Erdbeeren auf den Kuchen tun sollten.

„Die waren im Wohnzimmer, weil ich schon ein paar davon gegessen habe.“, gab Alex schief grinsend zu und kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf, während von dem kleineren nur ein leidiges Seufzen ertönte und dieser sich einfach daran machte die Teigmasse in die Kuchenform zu füllen, damit das wenigstens heute noch fertig wurde. Nachdem das geschafft war schob er das Ganze in den bereits heißen Backofen und wandte sich wieder zu dem anderen um.

„Na gut, dann wasch die Erdbeeren schon mal ab und schneide sie, während ich schon mal die Quarkmasse fertig mache. Du kriegst das hin ohne dich zu schneiden, ja?“  
Als er die Frage hörte plusterte der ehemalige Gitarrist beleidigt die Wangen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. Er hatte sich mit dem Mixer vielleicht nicht ganz so glorreich angestellt, aber dass er deswegen gleich als komplett unfähig angesehen wurde passte ihm gar nicht. Aber statt sich darüber zu beschweren beschloss der gebürtige Amerikaner einfach, dass er es dem jüngeren beweisen würde und wandte sich zum Waschbecken um, in welches er Wasser laufen ließ und die Erdbeeren anschließend hinein schüttete. Nach dem Waschen schnitt er die Blätter und Stiele ab, bevor er die Früchte in eine Schüssel legte. Ryota hatte ihn nur kurz kopfschüttelnd beobachtet, bevor er sich an seinen eigene Arbeit gemacht hatte und als sein Freund mit den Erdbeeren zum Tisch kam, hatte er die Quarkmasse für den Kuchen bereits fertig.

„Ich hoffe du hast da auch genug Zucker rein gemischt, sonst schmeckt das nicht.“, meinte Alex mit einem Blick in die Schale des anderen und fing nun an die Erdbeeren etwas kleiner zu schneiden.

„Klar habe ich Zucker reingetan, aber nicht allzu viel. Die Erdbeeren sind schließlich auch süß, dann muss nicht so viel nachgesüßt werden, du Schlaukopf.“, wies Ryota seinen Freund frech grinsend zurecht und bekam dafür ein Stückchen von besagten Früchten entgegen geworfen. Genau genommen wurde er davon an der Nase getroffen, bevor das Stück Erdbeere in der Schüssel mit der Quarkmasse landete. Der Bassist zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wollte sich gerade über diese Aktion empören, da beugte Alex sich plötzlich zu ihm und für einen kurzen Moment legten sich dessen Lippen auf die Nasenspitze des Jüngeren.

"Stimmt, ist wirklich süß genug.", kommentierte der gebürtige Amerikaner, grinste breit über Ryotas fassungslosen Gesichtsausruck und schnappte sich einen Löffel, um das Erdbeerstückchen aus der Rührschüssel zu angeln und sich in den Mund zu schieben.

"Was war das denn jetzt für eine Anmache??", brachte der Bassist mit gehobener Augenbrauch schließlich hervor, während der andere sich etwas Quark von den Lippen leckte, scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Geschmack war, so wie er dreinschaute. Bei der Frage schaute Alex ein wenig perplex zu seinem Freund, bevor er anfing zu lachen und ihm kurz durch die Haare wuschelte.

"Auch wenn ich dich schrecklich lieb habe, sollte das eigentlich keine Anmache sein. Du hattest nur etwa Fruchtsaft von der Erdbeere an der Nase, da hat sich das einfach so schön angeboten.", erklärte der Ältere seine Tat und grinste vergnügt, während er sich wieder daran machte auch die letzten Erdbeeren zu schneiden. Ryota sah ihn noch einen Moment verwirrt an, beschloss aber das besser nicht weiter zu hinterfragen und dem anderen seine verdrehte Logik zu lassen. Dagegen reden würde ohnehin nichts bringen und bei dem ehemaligen Gitarristen durfte man manchmal sowieso nicht zu viel über sein Verhalten nachdenken, das hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren sehr wohl gelernt. Außerdem war der Bassist nun eh zu sehr dadurch abgelenkt, dass er Alex davon abhalten musste die ganzen Erdbeeren schon vorher auf zu futtern, da fast jede dritte bereits den Weg in seinen Mund fand.


End file.
